


Darkness

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce is an asshole, Everyone Has Issues TBH, Gen, Hatred, Like give her happiness please, Loss, No Happy Ending Fest, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Wanda is a depressed child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Wanda's lost everythingBut when a certain doctor confronts her about what she did to him, she stops moping...





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning
> 
> Suicide  
> Self-Hatred

 

Pietro was dead.

Her home was gone.

She had _nothing_ left.

 

When Tony gave her a room in the Avengers Facility, she accepted it and never left it. That had been three weeks ago. Steve and Natasha had dropped off food twice a day for her. She had eaten maybe, six of the meals prepared for her. She stayed in bed all day, either sleeping to forget or crying because she remembered.

She had apologised to Steve, Natasha and Tony about what she had done when being mentored by Ultron, not having a chance to speak with Thor before he left for Asgard. Since she hadn't left her room, she hadn't been able to speak with The Hulk. Bruce Banner.

For some reason, she had decided to leave her room. It was only meant to be for a minute, to put an empty cup into the sink. She hadn't expected to see him there.

 

Wanda stepped quietly into the kitchen, barely noticing the things around her. She set the cup down into the sink and turned around to go back into hiding when a figure appeared and blocked her way. An angry, but not green angry, Bruce Banner. He glowered at the girl, his eyes staring directly into her's. She sighed, shakily.

"Mr Bann-"

Before she could even start an apology, Bruce had pinned her against the wall, his arm against her throat. Her breath hitched out of shock.

"Do you have any idea what you did? You took over The Hulk's mind. He killed innocent people. Because of you. You murdered those people" He yelled at her, putting pressure against his arm. Wanda pushed herself further into the wall in an attempt to breathe. 

"I'm sorr-"

"No, you're fucking not! You chose to do it. Nobody made you. You had no reason to do it but you did it anyway. You killed hundreds of people and injured thousands. And for what? Because you wanted revenge on Tony? You're pathetic" He growled. Wanda vaguely noticed that Tony, Steve and Natasha were approaching the scene that was being caused. 

"I know" She whispered

"What?" Bruce grumbled, his eyebrows knotted.

"I said, I know. I am pathetic. I didn't have a reason to make The Hulk go into the city. I know I killed hundreds of people. I know, okay?  I don't need to be reminded by you" She said calmly. She was done crying. She was done with hiding in her room.

"What?" Bruce mumbled, mainly to himself, now confused that Wanda was agreeing with him.

"The Avengers are meant to be the good guys. If I'm with you, then you're not the good guys. I have no place here. I have no place anywhere" She muttered before moving his arm from her throat and walking away swiftly. Bruce watched her walk away before turning to the other Avengers, who also looked just as lost as him.

 

"Uh, Friday?" Wanda mumbled when she was far enough for the team not to hear her.

"Yes, Ms Maximoff?" The A.I replied, cheerfully.

"How do I get to the roof?" 

"Along this corridor, left, left again, then right, up all the stairs and through the double doors" The A.I informed. Wanda followed the instructions, pushing open the double doors and being hit with a cold blast of air. It didn't phase her. After all, Sokovia had snow in the summer.

She stepped out onto the roof, breathing in the icy air. She let the cold run through her body, feeling a calming sense from it. She stepped forward, looking at the distance between the roof and the ground below. It was a large drop. Enough to kill her.

"Friday?" She asked again, waiting for a reply.

"Yes, Ms Maximoff?"

"Tell the team that I'm sorry for everything. That I'm sorry for what I did to them. And tell Clint that I'll miss him the most"

"I will Ms Maximoff. Are you alright? Should I call Boss up here?"

"It's okay Friday. Thank you. Goodbye"

"Ms Maximoff?"

Wanda ignored the A.I's calls for her as she stepped closer to the edge of the roof. She took a deep breath of the icy air, letting it burn her lungs.

"Matka, Otec, Pietro. I'll see you soon" She whispered as she stepped over the barrier on the roof. She heard the doors behind her burst open. She heard Tony and Natasha's frantic voices but it was too late. She had already pushed herself away from the barrier.

 

_She fell,_

_And fell,_

_And fell,_

_And then?_

 

_**Darkness.** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Matka - Mother  
> Otec - Father


End file.
